


Spaghetti Squash

by CatLovePower



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower
Summary: Tag to episode 111. Grace hitting Trevor in the head with a stone had some consequences.





	

When they were finally all gathered at Ellis' farm, no one questioned the fact that Trevor was currently making lunch in the kitchen. His field of expertise wasn't needed at the moment, and Grant was still a little angry that he tried to break protocol, so it was a good thing they weren’t in the same room. But Grace managed to get to the 21st anyway, flippant and annoying as hell, and if she could save Marcy it was all that mattered. 

When they heard a retching sound from the kitchen, 0014 joked and said the “kid” must have found the bacon in the fridge. That didn't sit right with Philip, who knew Trevor had already tried and enjoyed meat. It’s only after the unmistakable noise of a body falling to the ground that the travelers rushed to the kitchen. There, they found Trevor unmoving on the tiled floor, his eyes still open but clearly unfocused. 

Philip first instinct was to drop to his knees and hold him tight but he knew he would only be in the way, so he just hovered by the door frame. Marcy kneeled instead of him, looking shaky and way too pale herself. 

“What's wrong with him? Did he tear up his stitches?” Grant asked. He sounded angry, but they all knew he was just worrying. 

“No, they look fine,” Marcy said after she checked the still pristine bandages under Trevor's shirt. Their engineer tried to bat her hands away, with little success.

“His head is bleeding,” Grace commented with a detached tone that made Philip want to punch her. 

“He must have banged his head when he fell,” Marcy said, unsure. 

“Grace,” Trevor whispered. 

“What did you do?” Carly spat, venom dripping from her words.

“Oh don't look at me,” Grace said, raising her hands with a cold smile. “It must have happened before my arrival.”

“In the forest,” Trevor mumbled. “She ran away. Hit me with a stone.”

Marcy checked his pupils – symmetrical and reactive – and made him follow her finger without moving his head. He was still out of it, because he complied wordlessly. It was old school field medicine, but she had to make sure, considering that his host had a history of head injuries prior to his arrival. 

“You'll be fine,” she finally said, and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief they didn't realize they had been holding. Even Grant. 

“I'm okay,” Trevor said, his voice raspy and a bit subdued. “Just got dizzy.” He tried to stand, but Marcy wouldn't let him.

“Lie down or you'll fall again.” She pushed him back gently.

“What about the food?” Grace asked, and Carly looked ready to strangle her, if Grant gave the order. 

“We’ll finish it,” Marcy said, a firm hand on Trevor’s shoulder. “Just tell us what to do.”

After all, cooking lunch couldn’t be more complicated than building replicas of technology from the future with 21st century means. 

“Could you bring me a towel and a bowl of water?” Marcy asked to no one in particular. She got quizzical looks, so she explained, “I need to wash the wound, make sure he doesn’t need stitches.” 

In the background, Grace mumbled something about them being big wusses and losing time, but Philip complied. He came back with the requested items while Grant helped Trevor to the living room couch. He continued giving instructions about vegetables and cooking times, while Marcy cleaned and check his head. No stitches required, which was a good thing because she couldn’t see straight and her hands were shaking slightly. What a team they made…

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love episode-tags; and I don't want to believe that Trevor's head wound disappearing before the end of the episode was a continuity error.


End file.
